Salvation
by aleksmorozova
Summary: AU: Prince Jax Novoa decides to make his first proclamation as future king: to allow some villain kids a chance to live in the normal world. Based off of Disney's Descendants, but inside the characters' thoughts and with more sub-plots/in depth. Expect infrequent updates. Rated T because idk if I'll add some swear words or dark themes. Previously known as If Only: AN EWW AU
1. Prologue

**If Only: An EWW AU.**

 **Jemma AU with no Jessie (as anyone's sister. She's a character though) and Liana is Emma's mom. Based on Disney's Descendants. Expect very few changes from the movie (dialogue-wise). Set in mainly Jax and Emma's POV, but I might do the rest of the villain kids. This is an AU for a reason, so go with my changes okay?**

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:**

 **Emma Maleficent, Mal's counterpart. Bad girl, rebellious, with a dark secret.**

 **Love interest: Jax Novoa, son of Jake Novoa (a.k.a The Beast) and Belle. Fun guy, not specifically 'good' or 'bad,' but is intrigued with Emma. Secret: has powers but rarely uses them because his parents would be hella pissed off. Counterpart is Ben. He is currently dating Maddie Van Pelt, daughter of Sleeping Beauty.**

 **Mia Oscuro (means dark in Spanish. Last name change for aesthetic reasons.): Evie's counterpart, a combination of Mia and Evie's personality. Super smart and talented, but doesn't realize that she's related to Diego and like him, a Kanay. She has a crush of Diego Rueda, son of Cinderella and her prince.**

 **Love interest: Daniel Miller, son of Sneezy. Smart guy with a crush on Mia. Is allergic to butterflies. Counterpart to guy I forgot his name.**

 **Tony De Vil: son of Cruella De Vil. Afraid of dogs; is super smart, clever, and useful; love interest: Lulu, daughter of Pocahontas and John Smith, who volunteers at the vet. Carlos is his counterpart.**

 **Phillip Ryan (he can't be a Van Pelt): son of Jafar. Jay's counterpart. Good at being swift and sneaky. Personality: Jay bc Phillip didn't really have one.**

 **Love Interest: Andi Cruz, Phillip's teammate. Daughter of Ariel and Eric Cruz. Wears a necklace to keep her human. No counterpart. Personality: Andi Cruz.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I never read the Isle of the Lost, but I know a bit qabout the dragon's eye (escape route; sleeping curse; that's pretty much all.) I DONT OWN EWW OR DESCENDANTS.**

 **A/N: Idk if I should continue Life's Ups and Downs, but idk. EXPECT INFREQUENT UPDATES!**

* * *

 _Prologue_

Once upon a time, long, long ago—well more like twenty years ago—Belle married her Beast in front of six thousand of their closest, personal friends. Instead of the year a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected King of the United States of Auradon.

He rounded up all the villains, sidekicks, accomplices, and anybody living in the peninsula's north (before the kingdoms united) a.k.a. the dark/bad side, and he sent them to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. No one, not even the Chosen One—the most powerful witch in the world—could break the barrier since a special wand was used to cast it. Speaking of the Chosen One, where is she/he? She/he is prophesied to bring the balance between good and bad, but there isn't one in a hundred years.

The Isle of the Lost is a dirty, decrepit place that's been left to rot and forgotten by the world and is where some teens—known as the villain kids—roam free and wreck havoc among the other citizens of the island. Life on the island is dark and dreary, but the villain kids know how to find fun in this place.

Liana Maleficent, commonly referred by her last name since it describes her well or the Mistress of the Dark, is the self-proclaimed ruler of the isle. Maleficent has no tolerance for anything less than pure evil. She has little time for her subjects, who have still not mastered life without magic. Her only concern is getting off the Isle of the Lost.

They almost escaped using Maleficent's dragon eye scepter, but let's just say it didn't work out according to plan. You'll see in the flashbacks probably.

Anyways, the island had no magic, no wifi—basically what I'm saying is that they had no access to the outside world other than television and radio. Their phones were only limited to the island. The island's inhabitants had no way out. Until one fateful day, four teens had the chance to change all that

* * *

 _Emma 05.03.15 1:27am_

I never knew how it felt to fall in love, and I don't think I ever will.

That's because I chase people away.

I'm a chaser.

An unwanted, dark and twisted, scary and damaged chaser.

Once, I thought I was in love, and I thought he reciprocated, but it was just an infatuation.

There is no such thing as true love.

I mean, love at first sight? You like his looks, his personality, but then you date him for awhile and become ashamed you ever liked him in the first place. Or, he shows his true self after he gets what he wants and dumps you.

I don't know if 'love' is even real.

I can't sleep. My mother hit me again. I am never good enough for her. I can feel my left cheekbone forming a bruise, and I'd have to go to Mia tomorrow morning to cover it up.

I don't want to see Drizella and Anastasia's daughters, Ava and Sophia Tramaine to make fun of me again. They're lucky they have protection from the Daggers, or else I'd tell Mom to send them to the hole, which is pretty much isolation with no food or water, unless some animal fell in or it rained. I seriously believe my mom doesn't truly loved me. And I never knew my dad. But I don't think she loved him too. Mom showed no sadness or grief when he died, and told me to shut up when I was tearing up. I don't think she has a heart.

My dad was murdered due to the Daggers, the gang opposite of ours, which is the Shadows. Maybe she showed no emotions to psych the murderer out or to enhance her unbreakable, I-have-no-weaknesses reputation. Maybe she didn't want her emotions to cloud her actions, I don't know. Maybe the simplest explanation is the correct one, like Occam's Razor.

But ever person has love in them, right? Then again, she has a big doctrine about it being a weakness. But maybe she's a hypocrite. So many 'maybes.'

I don't know if love is good for you. All it does it hurts you. Well, that's what an infatuation did to me. And those are nothing compared to 'love.'

What exactly is love?

* * *

 _Jax 05.03.15 1:27am_

I should feel happy. I have the Maddie, my girlfriend, good friends such as Diego, Andi and Daniel, and I'm heir to the throne. But I kind of feel a void in my heart. I can't seem to sleep tonight, and I look straight out my window.

The Isle of the Lost.

The place where villains and residents of Auradon's former dark side live. I pity the children living there, the ones whose parents were villains. Just because their parents are bad doesn't mean their children are, right?

I don't know.

Hopefully, their parents don't define their destiny. I believe that their innocent. I think they should get a fair chance to live at Auradon with us. If they chose evil, I will have to strip them of their powers and send them back to their island.

Tomorrow I will tell my parents my first official proclamation. I want to allow the child of the lost a chance in the real world. Starting with the ones with the most… interesting parents. Emma, daughter of Liana Maleficent; Mia, daughter of the Evil Queen, Carolina Oscuro; Tony, son of Cruella De Vil; and Phillip, son of Jafar.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, that's chapter one! (Actually it was the prologue.) Please read and review!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Liz**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I didn't know that Ariel and Eric had Melody, but because they had, I'm going to have her be a senior at the school who's, like Andi, a tomboy who hates dresses. Her boyfriend's a merman, and she rarely wears the magic pearl necklace that grants her legs (out of school). Also, Beast's name is apparently Adam but it's Jake because, you know, he's in EWW.**

* * *

 _Emma 05.10.15 9:37am_

I visit the hospital and look through the glass. I see _him_ laying unconsciously in his bed. It's been months since he's been like that. Is it cruel that I don't feel bad about him? That I don't feel any remorse? That I feel like he deserves it?

Mom would say no. She would be proud of me, in fact. Dad… I don't know.

I just couldn't stop looking at his almost lifeless body. Too bad this island's got no love. That's the only cure for any sleeping curse.

But then again, he never loved me and I don't love him. I hate him. Or at least that's what I repeatedly say in my head. But I pity him. Just a little bit.

I set off to my house because apparently Mia wants me to try out her newest outfit for me. She needs to know if it fits just right. She just texted me.

I look back through the glass and remember the times we had together, not knowing he was playing me. I could remember the deception in his ice cold blue eyes. I should have known he was no good. And then I tried to save him, even though he betrayed me. But luckily, he didn't listen.

"Thank you for not being my weakness." I whisper to the glass.

Yeah, I think he deserves this.

* * *

 _Jax 05.04.15 10:16am_

I don't know why, but I can't stop staring at that island. I was joking last night about the whole proclamation thing! At least, I think I was. Either way, I wasn't thinking straight due to my lack of sleep.

"Sleeve, head," Timothy the butler says as he turns my head to measure it for the crown.

"How is it possible that your going to be crowned king next month? I mean, you're just a mere child!" My dad, King Jake a.k.a. the Beast says.

"He's turning sixteen, dear!" My mom says.

"Hey dad—"

"Sixteen! That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't a good decision until I was at least forty-two." He says, smirking.

I smirk. Dad ties with Jessie, Snow White's daughter, and Andi, Ariel's daughter in the award for the best wit.

"Uh, you decided to marry me at twenty-eight,"

"It was either you or a teapot," he replies, winking at me.

Even though I laughed, Mom didn't seem as pleased.

"I'm kidding!" Dad says, "Yeesh, find a sense of humor, darling."

Mom shakes her head while I laugh some more.

"Mom, Dad—" I say as I walk towards them. This is a bad idea.

Timothy follows me and stops me. "Stay still, young prince!"

Should I continue?

"I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon." I said it. Now for their reaction.

Mom whimpers and drops the thing she was holding. I knew it was a bad idea! At least I should explain all of my reasons before giving up, since it's the only way of getting what you want, especially if it seems like a good idea. It _is_ a good idea right?

"Every time I look out to the island I feel like they've been abandoned." I say.

"The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?"

"We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most." Like Emma, daughter of the island's ruler, Maleficent. "I've already chosen them."

"Have you?"

"I gave you a second chance," Mom says, defending me. "Who are their parents?"

"Cruella De Vil, Jafar, The Evil Queen, and Maleficent." I say confidently.

Timothy gasps and Dad shouts, "Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land!"

"Dad, just hear me out—"

"I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes! Attempted murder—"

"Dad listen to me! Their children are innocent! Don't you think they deserve a shot a a normal life? Dad…"

"I suppose the children are innocent, but they are your responsibility!" Dad says, walking away.

"Well done, Jax." Mom says. "Shall we?"

I once again stare out the window, wondering how life is at the island.

* * *

 _Emma 05.10.15 4:45pm_

I can hear my mom reciting spells even though it's useless since our spells don't work because of some barrier casted by a wand with a Cristal De Caballero—basically saying that the wand is powerful enough that the spells it casts cannot be undone without the same wand. My mom is reciting some invisibility spell as I absentmindedly watch Mia, my best friend sew another leather jacket for my collection. So far I have a red one, a purple one, and blue one, a pink one, and my black one, the one I'm wearing. She's currently sewing a white one, which is useless considering this island's a dump.

But Mia had enough clothes for herself that could last centuries, and she is just using her leftover leather from Phillip's wardrobe to make my jackets. If the prince and his parents visited, she might be invited to be their royal seamstress.

"Emma, darling, come here!" Mom says. Surprisingly, Mia follows. I turn around and see some guards following her.

When I enter the room, I see my friends Tony and Phillip in our living room too, along with our parents.

"Get off my you peasant! I'm royalty." Mia says in disgust. "When I escape from here I'll—"

"Speaking of escape, the upcoming King has decided to invite you guys to attend Auradon Prep." Mom says. "Apparently Prince Benjamin said this last week, but the new finally reached the isle today."

Tony, Mia, and Phillip try to back away but they crash into the guards who restrain them.

I was the first to say anything. "What! I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with some prissy pink princesses—"

"And perfect princes." Mia interrupts.

"I don't do uniforms, unless it's leather you feel me?" Phillip says, trying to high-five Tony. "They're not my thing."

"On TV I saw the prince holding a dog! They allow dogs! I'm not going." Tony cries. He's the wimp out of all of us. But he's smart, so he's in our gang. "Mom says they're rabid pack animals that eat boys that don't behave!"

Phillip barked and laughed at Tony's reaction. Everyone knows that he's scared of dogs.

"Like I said before, I'm not going to hang around some pompous princesses that wear pink and giggle all the time. Definitely not my thing." I say. "We're not going!"

"But they _do_ have princes right?" Mia asks. I roll my eyes while her mother smiles.

"Of course, gorgeous. And with the right amount of blush and contour anyone will fall for you. After all, you _are_ the daughter of their fairest of them all!"

I mentally barf. Who cares about who's hot or not? All you need is the capability to seduce or a simple love potion. Let's not repeat Ariel and her "looks not words" strategy to get Eric, in addition to saving his life.

"Never mind all that," Mom begins, "you just have to think big pumpkin! I'm talking world domination!" She fingers the guards to 'guide' (more like drag) us to our parlor, and once she sits on her throne, and then she speaks again. "You will go. You will find the fairy godmother and you will bring me back her magic wand. Easy peasy!"

"What's in it for us?" I say, annoyed. At least I need some motivation.

"Matching crowns, hers-and-hers crowns…"

"Um I—I think she meant us." Tony says nervously.

"You can't tell what my daughter what she means or doesn't mean!" Mom yells angrily.

I roll my eyes. "I meant them too Mom!"

She completely ignores me. "It's all about you and me baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

I scoff. "Well yeah, I mean, who doesn't?"

"Well then get me that wand!" She exclaims. "And then you and I can see all that and so much more."

Okay, this is getting interesting…

"And with that wand, and my scepter I will able to bend both good and evil to my will!"

" _Our_ will?" Mia's mom says.

"Our will, our will."

"And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life missy!" She says.

You've got to be kidding me. "What—Mom—"

She snaps her fingers and forces me to stare into her eyes, using her little trick that strains my eyes, forcing me to surrender.

"Ugh! Fine, whatever."

"Mia! My little evil-ette in training, you just find yourself a prince with a big castle and mother-in-law wing and lots and lots of mirrors!" Her mom says.

"And lots and lots of mirrors!" She says at the same time as her mother. She giggles but her mothers stops her.

"No laughing, wrinkles!"

"Oh well they're not taking my Tony, because I'd miss him too much." Mrs. De Vil says.

"Really Mom?"

"Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?"

"Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing…"

"Tony, they have dogs in Auradon."

"Oh no, I'm not going!"

My mom grunts in frustration. Tony's a wimp so he isn't that much of a loss if he's not there.

"Well Phillip isn't going either, I need him to stock the shelves in my store." Jafar says.

Okay, I guess it's just us girls.

"What did you score?" Phillip's dad whisper to him.

Phillip takes off his leather jacket and fish through the many pockets Mia sewed. A phone, a phone case, bracelets, necklaces, money, pocket watch, and then he reaches into his shirt, revealing a magic lamp.

Jafar gasps, "A lamp!" and he rubs it repeatedly.

"Dad—Dad, I already tried." Phillip says.

Jafar throws it away in disgust, and then Mia's mom begins to talk.

"Mia's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hmm?"

I rolled my eyes. It's probably been my fiftieth time today. Who cares about _looks_?

"What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names!" Mom shakes her head in frustration. "For twenty years I've been searching for a way to escape this damned place! For twenty years I've been robbed at my chance to get my vengeance on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince. Now you children have a chance to to do just that by stealing that wand. E.Q., do you want to get your revenge on Snow White and her little minions?"

Mia's mom nods.

"Jafar, don't you want to get revenge on Aladdin and his bloated Genie friend?"

He smiles wickedly.

"Cruella, doesn't the sight of every Dalmatian that escaped your clutches sicken you? Don't you want revenge on those sneaky canines?"

"Yes, but they didn't take Baby! They didn't get the—they didn't get the baby!" Cruella says in the weirdest baby voice.

"I, Maleficent, the evilest of them all, will finally get my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and the rest of her family, including those fairies!" Mom says. "Villains!"

"Yes!"

"Our day has come. E.Q., give her the magic mirror."

Mia's mom did what she said.

"This is your magic mirror?" Mia asks, looking at the overrated magical item.

"Yeah, well it ain't what it used to be, but then again, neither are we!" She jokes. "This will help you find things."

"Like a prince?"

"Like my waistline?"

"Like the magic wand, hello?!" Mom says, annoyed. "My spell book. My book! I need that—I need that book!"

"Oh—ahh—the safe!" She exclaims. She takes out the painting on the wall to reveal a safe, and Mom scrambles to look for the combination. It was hidden in the refrigerator, but she struggled opening it. "Queen, help me! I never can figure this out!"

Mrs. Oscuro opens the refrigerator door and my mom takes out her little note.

"Voilà."

"Ah, there it is!" Mom exclaims. "See 23… 17… 5."

The safe opens, and she brings out a little spell book.

"My spell—come darling, come. There she is. It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon." Mom says as she holds the book. "Luckily during the war between the villains and heroes I knew that to keep my Conjurepedia safe I had to shrink it. Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives?"

"Like it was yesterday."

"And now, you will be making your own memories by doing exactly as I tell you. Here, stuff it in your jacket. Study the spells at bedtime and in the limousine." Mom says as she gives me the book.

 _-9:05pm-_

I look at the pages, wondering why most of these curses are cured by true love's kiss. Doesn't anybody learn? I read the introduction: Basic spells rhyme… yada, yada, yada… I skip to the advanced spells, hoping they're useful. _Blank wants to be out of sight, make blank invisible as the night_. This could be useful. Ugh! I wish I could test out my powers! _If_ I have them.

I feel so sleepy, and I have to pack and wake up early tomorrow. Tony wants me to help him secretly pack. His mom isn't big on the whole 'leaving the nest' idea. Plus, I unfortunately have a habit to visit _him_ at the hospital. I guess I feel responsible.

God. Why did I pull an all-nighter last night? And the night before? And the night before that? Being bad comes with a price I guess.

* * *

 **A/N: So here's Chapter One! I found out that Daniel is Doug's counterpart. I don't know what to say, but thanks for following! Review? Btw some of the EWW characters are OOC for a reason, because if this was in-character, I'd make this a Dia fic with Audrey x Jay (Miego) Mal x Ben (Dia) Katie (smart girl) as Evie and Tony as Doug. Everyone else idk. But because I didn't, Diego is Chad and I'm doing an Audrey x Chad thing, but they later fall for each other for real, after they get past the shallowness and get to know each other.**

 **XOXO,**

 **Liz**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just realized that Andi seems like Merida's daughter than Ariel's, but if you think of Melody (her tomboy-ness) and how Andi loves to swim, it kinda goes with Ariel. Also, Jessie, Jax, and Emma has magic, and Maddie has none (she'd probably overuse it). Diego and Mia are kanays; Andi, Melody, and Kaia (Aquata's daughter) only have water and storm powers due to being mermaids. I did this because powers are FUN!**

* * *

 _Jax 05.05.15 12:25pm_

"Jaxy! You did _what_?" Maddie says, angry at my decision to allow the villains' offspring to study in Auradon. "When Mother told me I thought she was joking, but you actually did it?"

I nod. "I think—no, I _believe_ they are innocent. Just because they were raised by their parents doesn't mean they are _bad_. They have a choice to be good or bad."

Maddie smiles. "Jaxy! You were raised well!. But Maleficent, Emma's mom, tried to kill my mom! She cursed my mom to prick her finger at sixteen on a spinning wheel and die! Without my Aunt Merryweather she would've gotten what she wanted! Luckily, she softened the curse. But it came true! Imagine if Merryweather couldn't soften the curse, she would be _dead_ and I wouldn't have been _alive!_ "

"But—"

"Jax, come on. Before my dad—may he rest in peace—saved her work true love's kiss, Maleficent turned into a dragon and tried to kill him! And I'm pretty sure he died because of her."

I sigh. Maddie could be as stubborn as Andi and Melody sometimes. "If your dad was alive, he would forgive Maleficent. At least he would leave her daughter out of it. It wasn't her fault!"

Maddie rolls her eyes but quickly fakes a smile. I know it was fake because I've seen her real smile, once. She doesn't believe me. I'll prove her wrong.

"And you can't blame Maleficent for your dad's cancer." I continue.

"Whatever, Jaxy, I've got to go to sleep." Maddie says before giving me a kiss on the cheek. "But I hate to say 'I told you so.'"

Well luckily, she won't have to say that at all.

"Goodnight Mads," I wave, and I begin to go to dinner. Maddie always sleeps at this time, because 'Maleficent cursed her.' It's definitely just because she either lazy or needs beauty sleep. I don't know why she makes a big deal over Maleficent. She and Emma had nothing to do with their parents' actions.

* * *

 _Emma 05.11.15 6:15am_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

My eyes slowly open and I furiously grab that stupid clock and rip it from the outlet. I throw it as far as I can and I lay down again.

I feel like I have to do something…

Tony!

I'm supposed to help Tony pack! I seriously wish I had magic. Things would be _way_ easier.

I put on a gray tank top, purple leather jacket, combat boots and jeggings. I don't care about my makeup; Mia would do it later. As with anything else, I wore the gold initial necklace _he_ bought me. I never ever took it off. I quickly stuff most of my leather jackets in my suitcase, a couple of dark colored dresses, shoes, and some shirts and pants. Anything else I'll just borrow from Mia or have her make it. There, I'm done.

I climb out of my window (thanks to the vines and my experience with _him_ ) and head straight to Tony's.

"You're late." He huffs as I sneak into his room.

"I'm sorry. It's just _so_ easy to climb up into someone's room. Thanks gravity." I say, sarcastic because I'm really cranky and tired.

He stares at me, his nose scrunching up when he spots my necklace, and I glare at him. He's wearing a red leather jacket, black and white striped shirt, and black cargo shorts. He's also wearing black combat boots. His typical outfit.

"Just help me with the basics. Shirt and pants. I'll do my boxers and shoes."

I nod, and get about a week's supply of clothes. I don't think we'll stay for more than two days, but you can't be too sure. What if we mess up on the plan? Mom expects us to return with the wand. But Tony, on the other hand, packs a months supply of boxers and a couple of shoes. Is he seriously prepared to pee his pants? What a scaredy-cat. He begins to add more shirts and pants and I just sit and watch. I'm supposed to bring his luggage to my house, so Cruella won't get suspicious.

I yawn loudly, and make myself comfy in the pile of clothes. I feel exactly like a baby dragon inside its nest. Oh god, I'm so delirious that I'm talking nonsense. I'm pretty sure I passed out really quick.

After he's done, I jump out of his window and he throws the duffel bag. I race home and I use the front door, leaving the bag in the jacket closet. Cruella mustn't see this. I leave my house, and take the familiar trip to the hospital.

* * *

 _Jax 05.06.15 3:45pm_

I knew that this proclamation would have some backlash. So far Maddie, Diego, and Katie freaked out over it, but luckily I didn't bring Anastasia, Drizella, and Dr. Facilier's kids.

Kate went all out and texted a huge rant about my decision.

 **Katie: I'm just saying that if the villain kids have magic, it's really not fair. My mom told me that you always have to work for things and earn it. You are giving them a easy pass to freedom. So think about the repercussions if they wreck havoc in Auradon.**

I texted her that I understand her points but I got to give them a chance. She reluctantly agreed with my reasons, but vowed to not trust them. Sophie, Kaia and Andi was okay with it, but Melody was a bit unsure. I can't blame her, because she's met Ursula's sister. But Morgana and Ursula's children aren't coming. Gigi and Jessie didn't really care, even though they're going to meet Mia, the daughter of the Evil Queen.

Since the news was recent, I'm going to be nice and give the lost kids time to pack. The limo will arrive at around two, and they will start school tomorrow.

It will also give me time to calm everyone down. I head to the library to practice my magic. Yes, I said _magic_. But since I have to be fair, I can't show it off. My dad has magic in his blood (before he became a beast he tampered with magic), so that explains that. No one knows I have it, and I think it's better this way. I like to be underestimated.

I don't know if any of my friends have magic.

* * *

 _Emma 05.11.15 11:20am_

I open the doors, waving to the front desk, waiting to get a visitor's pass. Cathleen, the lady at the from desk, stares at the black and blue on my cheek, but smiles at me before saying, "You know, you visit him more than his father."

I give a half smile. The parents here in the isle have their own way of showing love.

"I accidentally ran into a pole." I say. The dumbest excuse ever.

Cathleen nods, knowing the common excuse (and how our parents treat us) and I quickly leave. I head to the ICU and I go to the hallway where _his_ room is.

I press my face against the cool glass, not daring to step in the room. I sigh in relief as the glass makes the bruise feel better and watch my breath appear on the glass, then disappear. He's still unconscious, and I still think he deserves this.

Mostly because I don't want to seem like a weirdo-stalker, I finally confront whatever fear I had and walk into his room.

"Hello Derek." I say. My hands unknowingly travel to his and I squeeze them. They're warm, so I know he's alive.

But they aren't moving.

I rest my head on his abdomen, listening to his heartbeat. I reminisce about the times where I would do that when we were cuddling, either at his room, my room or at a designated place. But as soon as the past resurfaced, I shut my mind down. I sit up again and wish I could look into his eyes. They would tell me whether I should forgive him or hate him. I want to hate him. He deserves this, right? But what if my feelings cloud my judgment? He deserves this. I won't get lost in them again.

Never mind, a villain needs pain to fuel their thirst for revenge, according to Mom. And he fueled enough hate and heartbreak that I could be unstoppable. Unbreakable. I notice a clipboard on the wood table and I sneak a look at it.

He's being transferred to another hospital, but where? This is the only hospital in… oh, I get it. He's going to Auradon. I can still visit him, but only during my stay. When I return, I will never seen him again.

I decide it's time to leave (Mother would begin a huge search for me) and I walk out of the room. I check the clock: 11:48 AM

"I think I loved you," I confess.

But I still don't know the difference between love and an infatuation.

I tried my hardest to sneak into my room, but Mom caught me. She stares at me, flashing that bright green from her eyes. It's the only magic she had. It was weak, of course, but I always lose to her. She let me off the hook, though, seeing that I'm dressed and already packed.

 _-1:36pm-_

One by one, my friends and their parents arrive. Cruella, the only villain parent who didn't want her child to join Mom's plan got lured here to my house by him because he ran away towards my house. He may be the exact opposite of athletic, but you could be surprised of what an adrenaline rush could do to a guy like Tony.

"The Queen has arrived!" The Evil Queen says, walking through the door. Mia follows, wearing a Persian blue leather jacket and a purple and blue dress. Her hair is curled and and braided in a half down half up in an overlapping way and her makeup is perfect. She really looks like a princess.

"Hey E!" She says. She notices my bruise and her smile almost immediately falters. She leads me to my room and takes out her kit. I flinch when the brush touches my skin, but I stay still.

The doorbell rings and I know that Phillip and Jafar had just arrived. I got up to look in my vanity mirror and I see no evidence of any bruises, dark spots or bags under my eyes.

"Wait, E."

I sit down in front of the mirror. I watch Mia apply some powder and I close my eyes when she does my eye makeup.

"I don't think we have time for an outfit change for you but you aren't _tacky_." She says, stopping to look at me. Before I could open my eyes to look at myself she continues putting on eyeshadow and eyeliner.

"Are you ladies done yet?" Tony asks.

"Dude, they're girls. Give them at least three or four hours." Phillip says. But unfortunately, we've been at this for at least an hour.

I try my hardest to resist rolling my eyes or getting up to slap him, but when Mia's done I will.

"There," she says smiling proudly.

"Wow M. You really are something." I say.

"Well I _am_ the daughter of the fairest of them all." Mia brags.

After I'm done Mia and I head downstairs. The limo honks and Phillip smirks.

"See, I knew you were going to be late." He says. I swear I'm going to smack him.

" _Fashionably_ late" Mia corrects.

"Not helping!" I mutter, stepping on her feet as a form of comeback. She yelps and then realized why I did that.

"Door!" Mom says. I forgot our parents were there. _Whoops!_

"Let's get this party started!" Phillip says, flashing what seems to be a smile or a smirk, I don't know.

"Tony! Come." Cruella says.

Mom leads me away from the group to take me somewhere. (duh, obviously!) I can still hear the conversations even though the voices are getting fainter and fainter the more I get away from them.

"Who is the fairest of them all?"

"Me."

"Ahh!"

"You."

"Yes! Let's go."

"Now recite our mantra."

"There's no team in 'I.'"

"Oh run along, you're making me tear up!"

Now the words are hard to make out. I walked the last flight of stairs to the third floor and I realize Mom's taking me to the balcony.

She stares at Beast's castle and says, "The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it."

I look at her and then look back at the castle when she leaves. Mom would kill me if a mess up and fail.

"Em!" She yells.

I take one last glance at everything before slowly following my mom. The limo was just like in books: long and skinny. There's no limos in the isle. When I almost reached the first floor I saw Tony quickly snatching his luggage and run as fast as he could. I grab my backpack and duffel bag and watch in amusement as I see Tony speeding through the courtyard, under the little tunnel towards the main village to where the limo is.

I'm pretty sure a heard Mia's mom complaining that it "smells like common folk," and I roll my eyes. But the people here in this island _does_ have bad hygiene. I mean, look at Mac, the son of LeFou. He reeks!

"Come back here now Tony!" Cruella says, whooshing past me.

Tony closes the limo door and I think I hear a lock click. I push past Mrs. De Vil, give the limo driver my bag and try to open the door. It's locked, as predicted. I knock on the door to get someone's attention and Tony unlocks the door. I open the door aggressively and look back at the balcony. Maybe Mom's still there. Maybe I might miss this place.

I see Mom giving me that "I'm watching you" gesture and I nod. Mom would definitely kill me if I fail.

"Bye-bye!"

"Bring home the gold!"

"Bring home a puppy!"

"Bring home a prince!"

I notice a black remote and take it. We villain kids notice the fact that the limousine is loaded with sweets and Mia takes a blue rock candy before Phillip and Tony wrestle for them.

"You're looking a little washed out. Let me help you out." Mia says before assaulting me with her makeup brush.

"Ew, stop! I'm plotting." I say, swatting her away.

"Well it's not very attractive," she says, biting down on the candy. I roll my eyes and stare out the window. We're on the main road to the broken bridge.

"Oh," Tony moans, "these! It's salty like nuts, but it's sweet like I don't know what."

"Let me see." Phillip says. Tony opens his mouth to show the munched chocolate.

"Ew! He yells, slapping Tony and snatching the candy out of his hands and eating the rest. "Mmmn you're right."

I press the button on the remote and I hear a noise. Mia turns to look behind where the sound is coming from.

"Look!" She yells.

"It's a trap!" Tony exclaims.

Everyone screams and huddles together. I open my eyes, noticing that we should be underwater right now and see a golden glittery bridge/tunnel appearing out of nowhere.

"It must be magic!" Mia says.

I turn to look at the driver.

"Hey!" I say, catching his attention (he glanced at the mirror). "Did this little button open up the magic barrier?"

He turns to try to face me. "No, this one opens the magic barrier. That one opens my garage. And this button…"

He closes the little thing that makes us see him (I honestly can't think of the word) and I look at my friends.

"Okay, nasty. I like that guy." I say. But I remember Auradon Prep's motto: good doesn't get any better or something similar to that. I seriously can't wait to get my hands on that magic wand and go home.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not telling Emma's past until I read The Isle of the Lost. But who's Derek? Don't say boyfriend, because I've implied it so many times. But does Emma still love him? I NEED Tony's love interest (even though in the prequel book he has a gf I think). It's a SYOC, but make the girl a descendant, possibly from animal-related princesses. Or else, I'll do the daughter of Pocahontas and John Smith, Lulu Smith (my plan B). BUT I STILL NEED THE PERSONALITY!**

 **Also, I might actually add in all of the songs but Rotten to the Core is just one of their favorite songs because I like Chapter One just the way it is. But, I'm definitely adding If Only. Maybe "Did I Mention," too. I looooooove Ben and Mal's first date though! Review?**

 **melissa: Thanks!**

 **TTluv19: Jemma and Dia are definitely going to happen, and expect some fluff!**

 **caporalesgirl: That's so flattering! XO**


End file.
